I Need You
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is denial and having trouble dealing with new situations. When a pregnant Draco, needs his mother, Narcissa needs to let go of said situations and help him. Warning- Mpreg


**_I Need You_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter _**

**_Summary- Narcissa Malfoy is denial and having trouble dealing with new situations. When a pregnant Draco, needs his mother, Narcissa needs to let go of said situations and help him._**

**_Warning- obviously mpreg._**

**_Lyrics- Song is Your Gonna Be by Reba McEntire_**

Narcissa Malfoy couldn't believe this. Everything was so screwed up. It was like a nightmare she couldn't awake from. Right now she was wishing it was a night mare and her alarm clock were pull this horrid dream. But sadly everything was real. Draco was married to the ever so famous Boy –Who –Wouldn't- Die, Harry Potter. Narcissa stared at the new paper she was currently holding, on the front cover was her son and his husband, Harry was hugging Draco to him and Draco's eight almost nine month pregnant belly was making it a challenge. Both men looked happy. Narcissa threw the paper on the table and walked to the kitchen, there were some dishes in the sink, she sighed and started to wash them, she laughed at how ironic this was. Thee Narcissa, once Black, now Malfoy was standing in the Malfoy Manor kitchen washing dishes. Her son who used to come home from Hogwarts to complain about how he hated Harry because he was always seeking attention was now married and pregnant. Her baby was grown up and Narcissa was in denial about that. Narcissa continued to scrub the already clean plate that was in her hand, apparently she was putting a little to much pressure and the plate crack in her hand, she place it in the sink and rest her hands on the edge of the sink.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" The house elf Tipsy appear in the room

"Yes Tipsy?"

"Master Draco is at the hospital. He's calling for you." Narcissa turned and stared at the elf.

"Thank you Tipsy." The elf disappeared. Narcissa ran upstairs and quickly changed her outfit. She took of the pair of sweats she was wearing and put on a pair of dark black designer jeans and a dark green blouse, she grabbed a jacket and her purse she ran to her study and throw some floo powder in the fire and called her destination. She re-appear in the hospital she immediately went to the front office.

"Where is my son?"

"Mrs. Malfoy calm down. He is fine, he is in labour though." Narcissa stared at the nurse.

"Where is he?"

"Healer Smith is with him at the moment, she will be out in a minute and will take you to him. Please just take a seat." Narcissa sat down on one of the chairs and waited. About 10 minutes later a healer walked over to her.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes. Where is my son?"

"Draco is fine, we cast a spell on him to rest for a little while. He's early. The baby isn't supposed to come for another three weeks. He is very scared and in pain. His husband Harry is in Italy, for some reason. We can't a hold of him. Draco said his godfather was with him. Could see if you can contact them?"

"Sure. Can I see my son?"

"I'll take you to him." Healer Smith lead Narcissa down a hallway and into a room. When she entered she saw Draco withering on the bed.

"My baby." Narcissa walked forward and calmed Draco down. He seemed to calm the minute her cold hands touch his face

"Mum." Narcissa smiled and squeezed his hand

"Your okay. Your gonna be okay." his expression changed from comfort to pain and his squeezed his mom's hand. Narcissa rubbed him cheek.

"I'm scared." Narcissa smiled and continued to comfort him

"I know I was scared when I had you."

"I need Harry." Draco said in pain

"I got a hold of Severus and he is trying to find Harry. Apparently there weren't together at the moment. He'll be here."

"I'm sorry for everything, mum."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's all in the past."

"Still."

"Draco the past is done with that why they call it the past."

"I've missed you."

"I missed you to Draco." Narcissa kissed her son's sweaty forehead. Draco whimpered in pain and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay." Healer Smith came into the room and check on Draco.

"How are you doing Draco?"

"Fuck you." he hissed when another contraction hit him

"Draco."

"It's fine I'm guessing his last pain potion wore off so he is feeling the full effect." She walked over to Draco and place a vial at him mouth "Drink this potion." Draco did as told.

"That should at least weaken the pain. It won't hurt so much." Healer Smith left the room and Narcissa brushed Draco's blond hair off his forehead, she cupped his cheek and he leaned into her cold touch.

_"You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be_ Narcissa sang, her voice was soothing Draco.

I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
some of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference  
Between getting by and livin'

'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all  
the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way  
more than you're takin"

"I remember that song."

"I always used to sing it you." Draco eyes had tears in them, Narcissa wiped away the ones that had fallen.

"Draco, no matter what happens, what choices you choose, I'll always support you. I know I haven't done a good job of it ltaly but I'm gonna fix that. And I'm always gonna love you. Always. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you mom. And I'm glad your here." Draco squeezed he hand in pain and whimpered a little.

"Your gonna be fine." She comforted him

"I'm scared."

"Trust me honey it's normal."

"Where's Harry?" Narcissa looked at her watch, it had been 2 hours since she got a hold of Severus.

"He should be here soon." Draco whimpered again and tried to move a little. About half an hour later Harry burst through the doors and almost ran over to Draco's side. Narcissa stepped a side and smiled as she watched her son cry into Harry's chest and Harry comfort him.

"You have to let him grow up, Narcissa." She smiled and turned to face Severus Snape one of her oldest friends.

"I know, I just want to slow down." Narcissa turned back to Draco and saw Harry comforting him through the pain.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner." Harry mumbled to Draco.

"Come on Narcissa." Severus lead her out of the room and down the hall a little ways.

Narcissa sat down on one of the chairs and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. She could feel the tears threatening to fall. She felt Severus rubbing her back in comfort.

"It's not fair. It's not fair. Severus, he's never gonna see them. He'll never see his grandchildren. He won't get to see any of it. He left me. He left me alone in that huge manor. It's not fair Severus. I hate him." Severus pulled Narcissa to him and she sobbed into his chest.

"Sorry to interrupt but Draco's ready." Harry said shifting nervously

"Okay we'll be waiting."Severus said, Harry nodded and walked back down the hall

"Let him go." Severus whispered, Narcissa nodded and waited.

Later that night Narcissa walked into the hospital room, her eyes drifted to the bed where he son laid fast asleep with his husband also sound asleep she smiled at the two then walked over to the window. It was late and dark outside already, the room was also dark. There was full moon tonight it was the only light shinning in the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" a young healer asked, she was holding a bundle in her arms

"I would love too." Narcissa took the baby in her arms and stood there looking at her. The healer left the room after checking to make sure Draco was okay. Narcissa stared at the bundle in her arms, she had black hair on the top of her head and was tan like Harry, she had bright grey eyes like Draco though.

"You see her Lucius. Her name is Miah Narcissa Lucy Malfoy. She you granddaughter." Narcissa felt the tears well in her eyes. She looked at the sleeping baby in her arms before looking back out the window to the sky. "Draco finally did something good. He has this little miracle and you don't even get to see her. It's not fair. This will never make sense." Narcissa gently rocked the baby in her arms. "I hope you watch her and protect her Lucius. She definitely going to be spoiled. I hope your happy. I hope you found peace. But I need you. I need you Lucius. It's not fair. I really need, more than ever." Narcissa let the tears slide down her cheek and she finally feel the wall that she had been struggling to build breaking for the second that day. "I miss you." Narcissa wiped her tears and hugged the small baby, she walked over to Draco's hospital bed and place Miah in the bed that was beside him. She gently placed a kiss on Draco's head and failed to notice the tear running down his cheeks. Narcissa smiled a weak smile at the small family and walked out the door.

"I miss you, dad." Draco whispered looking toward the window. He brushed his daughter's head and cheek then fell back asleep.

Narcissa appeared back at the Malfoy Manor, she sighed and walked through the empty house until she reached the door of Lucius's study. She hadn't been in there since he had been killed five months earlier. It had been one night, one quiet night Lucius had gone out with Severus to have a drink, and he never came home. Apparently they were walking in Diagon Alley when two leftover Death eater stilling running around had attacked them and Lucius had been killed, Severus had only been injured badly.

Narcissa grabbed the doorknob she swallowed hard and opened the door, she slowly stepped into the room, she looked around the dark room, the moonlight was shining though the window. Narcissa smiled sadly and walked over to his desk. It still had all his papers on it. Narcissa turned on the lamp that sat on the desk. The room filled with a bright glow. Narcissa slowly ran her hand over the desk. She looked at the picture of four year old Draco, who was grinning showing off his tooth missing front teeth. She turned her gaze to the next one of sitting on his first broom when he was six, next to that one was Draco dressed in his Hogwarts robes. She smiled while looking at the different pictures of when Draco was younger. She moved to the next picture it was a picture of her holding Draco when he was first born, next to that one was the three of them Lucius, Narcissa and baby Draco. Narcissa sat there in silence just staring at the picture, they were all such happy pictures.

Narcissa stood up and walked to the door, she stared once more around the room, before grabbing something from her jacket and placing it against one of the framed photo of Lucius, Narcissa and baby Draco. Narcissa walked back out the door and closed it. She walked to bedroom and went to sleep. The moonlight continued to shine in Lucius's empty study, the picture of the original happy family of three was now joined by another happy family of three.

Severus was right Draco was growing up and she needed to let him.

**_A.N First off in the begining Narcissa doesn't hate Draco she is just having trouble accepting his choices and she is having trouble dealing with Lucius's death._**


End file.
